The term "animated character" as used herein is defined as an electronically controlled figure which is animated to simulate life-like motion by articulating a preprogrammed repertoire of movements. Such figures typically include a skeletal framework of relatively movable jointed segments concealed within an outer covering depicting arm, leg, head, torso, and other external features of a represented human or animal personality. Animation shows of the type to which the present invention relates are known from such multimedia animated character performances as are commonly seen in amusement-oriented pizza restaurant chains. Such shows employ computer-controlled, sound synchronized robotics to cause interaction among animated characters on adjacent stages, utilizing coordinated body movements, audiotapes, backdrop scenery and lighting.
It is known in such animation shows to provide life-sized animated characters with articulated movements corresponding to various ranges of life-like motion. Other examples of animated characters are those commonly seen in Disney.TM. theme park animatronics presentations. It is further known to support animated characters on movable turntables, such as revolving stages used to provide changes of scene. The audience-perceived interaction of characters achievable through such conventional arrangements is, however, limited.